Harry Potter in: 'Forces of Love'
by Maggie-loves-Jeremy00
Summary: Ella normal? Not she's a witch. Ella a High school noboday but beautiful in the eye of the beholder, runs into a handsome man named Cedric, Ella thinks all she has to worry about it her school work, but just what to what Fate has in store for Ella. Trappe


'Forces of love'

Chapter 1

Shocking secrets

Ella is a 17 year old typical high school girl. She attended school and lived in a house like any other teenage girl the problem was Ella was, she was not rich. Ella and her 11 other brothers and sisters like in pigeon creek in Alabama this was an old simple country town on the west skirts of Alabama. Ella though very poor was very bright and had a hidden beauty which people ignored. Though she was indeed poor Ella won a scholarship to attend the Grand Kathleen College in Greenville the next town old which I might add was the riches part in Alabama.

Ella had not many friends she found her school work very easy but her social life was a dead as a grave yard. Ella had a twin brother Jeremy he on the other who was also accepted to Grand Kathleen college was different he was popular the most handsome guy in the school and for this reason Ella's bullies who on numerous occasion who bully her when Jeremy around left her alone when he was in plan site.

Twelve there was in their family after their dad died, Ella was the second to oldest after Miranda who was 19 of age, then there was Ella, Jeremy, Rose, Tom, Lori, Aurora, James, Bonnie, Sam and Jessica. There was also their wonderful and talented mum Kate.

Though Ella's life went on as normal she thought her only problem would be her school but if only Ella knew what fate had in store for her.

The day begins 19/06/2010. Ella awoke to see the grey dismal sky outside; she looked around and saw both Rose and Miranda still asleep in their beds. Ella looked at the clock it was 6.05 Ella rubbed her eyes and decided to get up knowing soon she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She dragged herself out to the lounge and sat down it was still dark outside like a pale spring morning still lingering to winters chill.

Elle looked outside at the icy cold lake and sighed she was still thinking of the dream she had. Her mind wondered and took her back to her dream where she was standing in a maze surrounded but nothing but mist and three drowning words ringed in her ears "Innocents die first". These words swirled in Ella's mind she tried to think harder about what the dream was trying to tell her but she was distracted by a sound coming from the lake.

Ella looked up and stared at the lake she saw a fin well at least she thought she did flip out of the water and a flash of green she rubbed her eyes once more it must have been a fish she thought to herself.

But though still in doubt she walked to the window there was defiantly something in the water. A figure she could see though it did not seem like a person but yet it stare at her she watched immensely.

"Ella" shouted a boy.

Ella jumped and span around to see her younger brother James staring at her with a grin upon his face.

"Oh you scared me James don't do that again" snapped Ella quickly looking back at the lake but the figure in the water had gone.

"What you looking at" asked James. Ella turned back around.

"Oh nothing James just the weather" Ella replied still staring out at the lake then rubbing her eyes. "I must have been dreaming mustn't have I" she said to herself.

"Been dreaming about what not Matthew gruffer" smiled Jeremy as he walked in the room.

"What god no I don't like him he's got way to much ego" snapped Ella walking to the pantry and started taking out the breakfast cereal.

"Yeh that's what all the girls say" laughed Jeremy sitting down at the table, "What were you dreaming about anyway?" he asked.

"Oh nothing since when would you care anyway?" snapped Ella now placing plates upon the table.

"She's gone crazy Jeremy I'm telling you she kept looking out at the river and then talking to herself crazy if you ask me" said James now looking at the lake.

Jeremy looked at Ella who was frozen still for a second and then looked at the lake, Jeremy knew something was troubling his sister but did dare not ask her in case she would bite his head of.

"Were you guys fighting again?" asked their mother Kate as she walked in the room.

Ella unfroze and looked at her mother and smiled. "Why no mother why would you say that?" she asked.

"Well it's very weird to not here a lot of noise this time of the morning now is it?" smiled her mum and began cooking their breakfast. "Though it is a nice change" she laughed to herself.

"Well it wont stay that way for long" laughed Jeremy "Ella was dreaming about a boy" he laughed.

"I was doing no such thing" snapped Ella, their mother laughed,

"Ella liking a boy I think not Jeremy she would have told me" said Kate now beginning to make their lunches.

Ella had liked boys before in fact a lot but she would never dare tell her mother she was shy.

After breakfast the bus come Kate hugged her children goodbye and they all got on the bus.

"Well if it isn't little Ella Bella" laughed Jennifer grieves the most popular girl in school once dated Ella's brother Jeremy and blames her for their breakup.

"What do you want Jennifer" snapped Ella finding a set near the front next to the window.

"Oh nothing just wanted to make your life a living hell-o Ella how are you" Jennifer began to say when Jeremy got on the bus she smiled at him, he looked at Ella who was staring out the window he smiled back and headed for the back seat.

"One day Ella your brother won't be around you and when he's not, you'll get it" snapped Jennifer.

Jennifer wasn't all bad when she was younger her and Ella were the best of friend until Jennifer's mother married a rich man and she inherited millions.

The bus arrived at Grand Kathleen College and the children began to get of, Ella half way of the bus was pushed by Jennifer and her pbc (pink bag club) who were now laughing and left Ella in the dirt.

Ella had long beautiful brown hair which was straight but had a few curls at the end. Her eyes were glimmering emerald green and lips the shade of a red, red rose. She sat there on the foot of the bus as it drove of into the distance. The bell rang and before long Ella found herself alone.

Ella had a tear in her eye she wasn't sure how long she could put with this when, a hand reached out and helped Ella up. Ella brushed off the dirt and looked up and froze. There in front of her was someone she had never seem before he was tall and very handsome he had golden brown hair, blue/emerald eyes that melted Ella's heart in a second and as he smiled he heart sang like a battleship going down.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked but he did not hear a replied he simply smiled at Ella and she smiled to and then shyly replied.

"Yes, I'm alright thank you" with that Ella turned away and headed into school.

"Wait" yelled the boy behind her. Ella turned around.

"Yes" she asked not looking at his face, fearing that she would fall under his spell and give in to temptation.

"Don't you even want to know my name?" the boy asked and Ella own realized she forgot her manners.

"Oh yes sorry thanks you for helping me up I tripped im sorry for causing you trouble" Ella rashly said and began to ran but the boy grabbed her hand.

"Wait please I don't even know your name, and you did not trip that girl she pushed you and don't apologize I wanted to help im Cedric, Cedric Diggory" said this boy. Ella turned around and looked at their hands touching then at him.

"My names Ella, Ella Demont" Ella said and Cedric smiled.

"Nice to meet you Ella, Ella Demont" Cedric laughed and Ella went bright red.

"I'm sorry but I must go I'm late for class" said Ella and she rushed of to class leaving Cedric at the front of the school.

All during the day Ella could only thing of Cedric, for some reason there was this strange feeling in Ella's heart that even when Jennifer knocked over all of Ella's thing she still didn't twig to what Jennifer had done her mind was somewhere else.

By fifth period Ella had strayed back into thought when there as if she couldn't believe it Cedric walked into the room, she lowered her head and noticed Jennifer's face which was lighted up like a child on Christmas morning.

"He is so mine" Ella heard Jennifer say as their teacher Mr. Almennem was introducing him to the class. Jeremy had noticed Ella looking at the ground and passed her a note which read:

Hey Ella Bella,

Why are you staring at the floor you look like an idiot?

Luv your hot brother

P.s im kidding

Ella looked at as Cedric walked by, Cedric first noticed Jennifer and when she smiled at him he pretended not to see then.

"Ella" said Cedric as Ella looked up to see his most adorable smile, then noticing Jennifer who was more shocked than to scowl at Ella. Jeremy then smiled and looked at Ella who was smiling at Cedric.

"Can I sit behind you" Cedric asked and Ella smiled.

"Yes of course you can" smiled Ella once more and then staring at her brother who seemed to be in tears from laughing too much Ella hit him.

"Is there a problem here Demont's?" asked the teacher.

"Oh no sir there's not problem" smiled Ella reassuring Mr., Almennem.

"What no problem Ella Bella you know this Cedric your friends with him" snapped Jennifer.

"Yes I met him this morning" replied Ella.

"This morning and he would rather not sit next to beautiful me and sit next to ugly you" snapped Jennifer then Jeremy interrupted.

"Oi Jen that enough ok that's my sister where talking about" snapped Jeremy and Jennifer went into shock she couldn't believe she said that in front of Jeremy.

"Excuse me I'm not a person to judge who people are but what I saw this morning proved I would rather sit with Ella than someone who hurts people" said Cedric who smiled at Ella who blushed Crimson red.

"What is he talking about Jennifer, Ella what happened this morning" asked Jeremy raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing alright Jeremy leave it" snapped Ella.

"I don't know what he's talking about Jeremy nothing happened" smiled Jennifer flicking her hair which caught attention to the near by boys who smiled and drooled.

"Hi I'm Cedric, this girl here Jennifer it is I don't want to cause problems on the first day but she pushed Ella of the bus" said Cedric and Jennifer was stunned she was never refused or dobbed on by a guy they all loved her.

"You did what Jen I can't believe you im glad we broke up" snapped Jeremy.

"It wasn't me it was all Ella fault we broke up I still love you" yelled Jennifer that the whole classes attention was still caught.

"You hurt my sister I wouldn't never date you in a million years" snapped Jeremy that now Ella was placing her hands in her face and Cedric noticed this and rubbed her back.

"What, what about that night huh what we did with each other" said Jennifer then she clapped her hands over her mouth.

Ella raised her head and looked at her brother his face had guilty written al over it.

"What did you do with her?" Ella asked and Jennifer placed her hands on her head. "What did you do Jeremy tell me" she yelled.

"We made love" Said Jeremy quietly though it was no use the whole class heard.

"You had SEX with her, your only seventeen" snapped Ella "I cannot believe this" and with that Ella ran out the classroom.

"Im really sorry I caused this" said Cedric.

"Oh no it's not your fault you were only doing the right thing im Jeremy, Ella's brother" said Jeremy now sinking in his seat all eyes upon him.


End file.
